Sick Bird
by arbrick
Summary: Robin has asthma but what does that mean for the team? Two-shot for Disease and illness challenge. Warning: lots of ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I have writers block so I am trying this. I am joining the Disease and illness challenge! My victim … well I need to work on my Robin so why not!**

**First first person! BE NICE! **

_**His thoughts 'her thoughts'**_

**Placed after "Usual Suspects"**

Robin pov:

_Ok be cool… just be cool! You can do this! Just say hey. _I had ban trying to find a way to ask Zatanna out for a while. I was determined to do it then. She was talking to Artemis asking her how her mission went with Conner. Zatanna and I were on a mission this morning. Artemis and Conner, Megan and Rocket, and Wally and Kaldur had their own missions.

"Hey, Robin!" She turned around and looked at me with a cocky smile. Artemis smirked and went over to Wally, probably to flirt … more. _What? I was behind her! I was doing the ninja thing! How did she know I was here?_ "Whenever you are near I get a 'being watched' feeling."

"I thought you were really a mind reader holding out on us and so far I am not sure I am wrong." _Nice intro, now just casually ask if she want to get ice-cream or something._

"Actually ice-cream sounds great!" _W.T.F!_

"Ok now I know you are a mind reader!" _You are freaking me out. If you can hear me say dowapdi!_

"Dowapdi. Megan never took down the mind link between us." _Oh yah. _For the missions Megan had put up a mind link between each pair for their missions.

"Uhh, do you know how to take it down, Megan is still not back and …" I trailed of.

"You get nervous enough without me reading your mind?" _Exactly_ I thought know she would here. "You must have missed the part where she told us the word to think and it would be down" '_Buuut I am not sure I want to'. _Her voice rang threw my head. _But … why? 'You are always so … traught . It is nice to know that even the great protégé of batman gets nervous' _I could help but grin widely _Lets go get that ice cream!_

"You got to admit that mission SUCKED!" We had gotten ice-cream and were now idly walking through the park discussing the mission.

"Ok, yeah we did nothing. But that view! It was absolutely beautiful." _Yes you are. 'Mind link is still up remember' _

"Hey let's do something fun to compensate for the dull mission and please tell me the word!" I said quickly.

"Hmmm, to your second question NO! to your first race you to the park pretzel stand" with that she took off running leaving me to try and not think about how pretty she was from behind. After a few seconds I started running after her.

The pretzel stand was about 15 minutes away if we kept the same pace. We had ban running for about 5 minutes (with her in front, just me being courteous of course) when my chest became tight. I can usually run a long time without problems so I just ignored it and kept running. 10 after running I was having trouble breathing. I fell to my knees wheezing_. Can't breathe! 'ROBIN'_ I saw her turn around and run back. I felt myself being picked up and when I looked up I was relieved to see him, but I could tell Zatanna was trying to tell if they were trying to help me or a criminal about to hurt me _Its Batman 'Really?'_ my wheezing had become coughs and Bruce put me in his car _Wait! Was he spying?_ _'That's what your worried about?'_ "Zatanna go home." I barley heard him say over my coughs.

"But R-" she tried to argue.

"I will inform you later" before she could say another word he was in the car driving away.

An hour later I was sitting in a hospital room. I had stopped coughing and wheezing and I had explained what happened to Bruce and the doctor. The doctor then examined my ears, nose, throat and chest and asked a lot of questions. "I would like to do some tests to see if Richard has EIA, Exercise-induced asthma."

_What! No! 'What is wrong? Are you ok?' Zee I will tell you everything later. Please drop the link! 'Fine. Mission complete.' _With that the link dropped. "What kind of test and if I do have this EIA do I have to stop exercising?" I asked tentatively. Bruce put a comforting hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze witch I knew meant "I will not leave you, but if you can't I will not let you be Robin, I love you too much" in Batman language.

He gave a light chuckle before answering. "Well we are going to start by doing a spiromety Lung function test. You will take deep breaths and forcefully exhale into a tube connected to a machine called a spirometer. If it is low then we will have you inhale a bronchodilator drug used in asthma treatment to open your airways. Then you retake the spirometry test. If your breathing improves significantly, it's likely you have asthma. If that is the case there are some other types of tests to see if it is EIA or a different type of asthma. If you do have EIA then no you can keep doing all the sports, minus some, you want. Some Olympic athletes play with EIA. All that will change is you will have to take some medicine before you exercise. Any questions?" we shook are heads no and began the test.

*do the test*

After the test the doctor wrote something down before turning to Bruce and I "Well you have asthma. Now where going to do an exercise test. You will take a lung function test, run on the treadmill for 10 minutes, and then take another lung function test. Ok?" He lead us to a room with a treadmill, had me do the lung function test and I started running. After 5 minutes I felt the tightness in my chest but I just ignored it. 4 minutes later I fell of the treadmill wheezing. The doctor and Bruce were at my side in seconds and the doctor had me use the thing from the last test again witch helped stop the wheezing. "Well you definitely have EIA."

I looked at him hopefully "Does that mean no more tests?" I wasn't about to admit it but tests to figure out what is wrong with you always freaked me out.

"I am sorry but we just have to do _one_ more test to see if you have any more triggers, all right?" I nodded my head yes looking away "Good." He said before turning to Bruce "Now we are going to do an allergy skin test were we prick his skin with purifies allergy extracts and watch his reaction. We will be testing animal dander, mold, dust mites, and latex." They did the test and I was happy to hear I didn't have any other triggers. They gave me 2 inhalers and instructions on how to use it. I put one in my belt once were alone in the car. We didn't say anything the whole way home, I could tell that Bruce was trying to figure out a way of saying something but didn't ask.

Once we got home I put the other inhaler in my bathroom and found Bruce in the kitchen "Hey I am going to the cave, see you later" I told him and turned around to walk out but was stopped by him grabbing my wrist. I remembered that he had ban trying to say something in the car "What is wrong Bruce?"

"I … I am taking you of missions for a while and training with the team." He said sweetly but firmly.

"What! Why! The doctor said I would be fine if –"I tried to argue.

"I know what he said." He said angrily before taking a deep breath "what are going to tell the team?" Honestly I hadn't even thought about it. What should I tell them? That will be a fun conversation 'Hey guys I have Exercise-induced asthma but don't worry I just have to use an inhaler like the geeky people you see at school' yah, a barrel of laughs. "Richard? Diiiick?" Bruce was waving his hand in front of my face trying to bet my attention.

"Sorry just… thinking." I said sadly "what do I tell them? I mean that conversation won't be turbing, not turbing at all" I sat down in the chair sadly and laid my head on the table. Bruce sat in the chair next to me and put a hand on my back. "Do you think I could you know do the 'ninja thing' and NOT tell them?"

"And if you have an attack and cannot get to your inhaler?" I made a whinning sound and he pulled me out of my chair into his lap. We stayed like that until my phone beeped at me telling me I had a message. I took it out and saw it was a message from Zee asking if I would tell her what was wrong. Bruce must have read it to because he said "why don't you tell Zatanna and she can watch you for me?"

"No, I would prefer it if you learned your limits with me. Ok?" he told me and I knew I was not going to change his mind.

"Ok, I am going to tell Zee now ok?" I conceded.

"Fine, just do not forget your inhaler." He said kissing the top of my head and putting me back in the chair.

"Don't think I could" _Time for 'fun'._

Zatanna pov:

It was only a few minutes before I got a text from Robin telling me to meet him in the park. I was glad to hear that he was well enough to meet me outside. I thought he had just gotten really sick all of a sudden. After a few minutes though my gladness from him not being sick turned into worry of what was wrong. I remember how he had thought 'What! No!' and really started to worry. I ran to the park hoping he was already there. He was. "Ok now tell me because you have left me with a paranoid brain to draw its own conclusions and somehow the only explanation my mind could find was you had asthma which is why you were wheezing and coughing and are ok now which would mean you would be of the team and since I am only aloud to know Robin you I would never see you again and I really like you and that would totally suck! So now please tell me something that will calm me down!" He looked surprised at my rant and thought it was just because of my change from calm to slightly crazy. But when he looked at the ground and held up an inhaler I realized that I had probably just said all of his worry's and made him feel worse. "Oh my god. So you do have asthma. All that stuff I just said was true! I am so sorry you are probably already upset about having to quit the team and stuff" he grabbed the back of my head in one hand and put his other hand over my mouth.

"Sorry! I had to stop your rambling I am going to let go and you are going to let me talk and tell you what is REALLY going to happen ok?" I nodded my head and he let go "Yes I have Asthma. I have Exercise-induced asthma" I opened my mouth in shock '_so he cannot do ANY exercise anymore?' "_I can still be on the team and train and stuff" A gave him a skeptical look but did not interrupt. "All I have to do is use this inhaler before I exercise and I will be fine. People in the Olympics have it!" He looked happy but I could tell he was nervous about what I would think.

"So just use that before missions and training?" I asked trying to clarify.

He looked to the ground and was rubbing the back of his neck "well it has to be in the range of 10-15 minutes before I exercise so I will probably have to use it during as well."

I could tell that he needed someone to be upbeat and positive "So when and how are we telling the team?"

"Do I have to tell them" he asked.

"Don't worry I will help you" I assured him.

"They will treat me different!" he complained.

"They should! You have to except there will have to be changes. That means no more random wrestling matches between you and KF!" I could not stand the thought of him not telling them and it giving him an attack.

"So we tell him and no one else!" he tried to bargain.

"And if someone asks you to spar? They will be paying attention and you won't be able to do the ninja thing to get away. Will you give in then or risk sparing without it?" I reasoned.

"I will tell them. But for now can we try and keep it a secret? At least until I get more used to the idea?" he offered.

"Fine, but please be careful!" I gave in knowing that this must all be hard for him to deal with.

"Ok, oh and I Bats is taking me of missions and out of training while we learn what exactly I can and can't do without triggering an attack." He told me looking away.

"Ok but you better text me and keep me updated." I said firmly.

"Yes mam. You want to enjoy I leisurely stroll now?" he offered wincing when he said stroll.

"Sounds like fun!" We spent the rest of the day just talking avoiding a certain topic.

**Ok I really love this! Who knew that he could have asthma and stay on the team? I didn't! I did research but that doesn't mean I didn't get minor facts wrong. If you know something I said was wrong let me know and I will fix it! Planning on a two-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating, haven't really gotten much inspiration on this piece yet but I never give up on a stor**y!

_**-R**_**o**_**bin-At home, kitchen table-**_

Bruce and I had been training for a week now and I also started taking some pills in the morning that was supposed to help prevent attacks. We did some more research and learned it wouldn't be a good idea for me to go on any missions were it would be too cold though it was hard to get around the mold when living in Gotham city. I made sure to say hydrated but Bruce was a little lenient to give ME caffeine.

I was still not looking forward to telling the team but decided I should tell Wally, if this happened to him and I wasn't the first to hear I would go bananas on his ass. "Black Canary is having training with the team today." I nodded not really liking hearing about what I still couldn't do. "And I thought it would be a good idea for you to join them." I looked up in surprise but quickly ran to get ready before he could change his mind.

"Thank you!" I yelled back.

"Oh, I made Dinah aware of the situation so if for any reason you need to stop just cough twice and she will have you stop. Be careful!" I yelled another thanks and went through the zeta Bruce had installed trying to mentally prepare myself for the pity and special treatment I was about to get.

After I got there I found everyone chilling in the living room. "ROB!" suddenly I was tackled by a speedster putting me in a headlock "missed random wrestling time, you?" not willing to risk it I easily got out and sat next to Zee.

"Missed you too bud." Telling him would have to come sooner rather than later. "Hey can we talk?"

He looked surprised. Zatanna raised her eyebrows, silently asking me if I was sure I wanted to do this, I nodded yes "Do you want me to stay?" I was too nervous to say anything yet so I just nodded my head. I may be the most badass one on the team but do to my being only human and the youngest often made them baby me, this wasn't going to help with that. "No one else is here yet."

Wally saw my nervousness and laughed "Is this about the fact that you have EIA."I stared at him in sock "Forget I knew your secret ID, dude?" he laughed again. I face palmed. "So after I found out I did a little research on it so what I want to know is how long you have been ignoring this."

I paled, I was thankful when Bruce seemed to overlook this. He was going to kill me. Zatanna was confused "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't usually come on that fast. Usually it starts out with shortness of breath and progresses from there." He explained. Eyes where now on me and I had some explaining of my own to do.

Sighing I started telling what I had been dreading to reveal "well we are heroes and always moving and fighting and I didn't think much if the shortness of breath and then when it got worse I ignored it because I just thought I was getting sick or something and I didn't want Bats to bench me." I looked away guiltily. Suddenly I was punched on the arm was on the floor trying to catch my breath, not the most fun experience ever. "What was that for?" I asked when I got my breath."

"For being an idiot." They answered at the same time.

_**-Dick-school-**_

I was sitting with Artemis, Babs and Bette had run off to the library to print of some last minute things. I was glad Artemis didn't know I am Robin because then she would know Robin had asthma. Just because she wasn't treating Dick Grayson any differently didn't mean she would treat Robin the same. After thinking this she said something that had me wondering if she stole Megan's telepathy.

"I am glad you can still be Rob with the EIA." I stared at her mouth agape "You didn't really think that we could be best friends in both identities and me not find out did you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck "Well, I was hoping."

She laughed "So should I look at this as B is actually really, really caring or the normal he doesn't trust me so he has me in places where you can always babysit me?"

I could tell if I answered with the latter I would lose her trust forever but if I lied she would hate me so I decided to go with the truth "originally it was so I could keep an eye on you but although he would never admit it, I would say it has transformed into caring. Who could not feel bad for you and want to make you as happy as possible with a story like yours?" She laughed and after a few seconds I decided to add "Maybe you should tell the team…"

She looked at me quizzically for a few seconds before saying "tell you what, we call a team meeting, you tell everyone you have EIA and I tell my past and we can help each other with the pity Megan will give us 'cause let's face it, even if on one else treats us differently, Megs will."

I was silent, thinking it over. It wasn't till the bell rang 10 minutes later that I made a decision "Deal, and I will make sure Wally doesn't try to use this as an excuse to get you off the team." I joked.

Apparently she didn't get it "you don't really think he would do that do you?"

I shook my head no "I think you've grown on him, but if he does, I will back you up."

She hugged me and it took me a few seconds to recover from the shock before I laughed and hugged back, not used to Artemis being touchy feely "You're the best little brother ever." It wasn't till then that I had realized just how much we had to mean to her, the first people in her life who she could count on. They might be her biological family, but we were her real one.

_**-Robin-5 months later-**_

It took a while but everything was normal again, well as normal as I could be. They kept more of an eye on me during missions then they did before but they were at least trying to hide it. Where Artemis thought at this would make the team distrust her more, it did the opposite. At the beginning they were leery but in the end it strengthened the teams bond and the understood where she was coming from with not telling them right away. Wally is not included in this. He understood right away. Even took over the job of defending her, a job I had been planning on doing. They were dating within the next few days.

**Well that's a rap. More fluff then I originally intended but, eh, that's me.**


End file.
